monstermaestrofandomcom-20200213-history
Ashen Tower of Amulap
<> Event: Ashen Tower of Amulap Duration: August 23rd - September 12th 2012 (PST) Introduction: ??? 1-1 Floor 1 - 5 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - I) *'Energy: -1' *'XP: +1' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 2-1 Floor 6 - 10 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - I) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 3-3 Floor 11 - 15 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - II) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 4-1 Floor 16 - 20 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - II) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 5-1 Floor 21 - 25 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - III) *'Energy:' -2 *'XP: +2' *'Coins: +40 - 48' *'Cards: Blipper, Popal, Shelly' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Sizzard' *'Reward: '''3000 coins, Energy Drink (Bound) and Trap 6-1 Floor 26 - 30 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - III) *'Energy: -3''' *'XP: +3' *'Coins: +60-72' *'Cards: Shelly, Dawuck' *'Treasures: Tower Relic B' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 7-1 Floor 31 - 35 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - IV) *'Energy: -3' *'XP: +3' *'Coins: +60-72' *'Cards: Dawuck ' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Tumbli' 8-1 Floor 36 - 40 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - IV) *'Energy: -4' *'XP: +4' *'Coins: +80-96' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 9-1 Floor 41 - 45 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - V) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 10-1 Floor 46 - 50 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - V) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: Lunesca , ' 11-1 Floor 51 - 55 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VI) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 12-1 Floor 56 - 60 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VI) *'Energy: -6' *'XP:' +6 *'Coins: +120 - 144' *'Cards:' *'Treasures: Tower Relic f' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 13-1 Floor 61 - 65 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VII) *'Energy: -7' *'XP: +7' *'Coins: +140 - 168' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 14-1 Floor 66 - 70 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VII) *'Energy: -7' *'XP: +7' *'Coins: +140-168 ' *'Cards: Rockup ,' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Snackbeak ' *'Reward: 7000 coins, 1 Power Herb, 1 Trap' 15-1 Floor 71 - 75 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VIII) Introduction: '' The party is amused to discover Elric has a soft spot for Snackbeak. It seems the spring in his step has returned. Ascending the tower has been a taxing ordeal, like running a race without knowing where the finish line is. But Snackbeak's appearance renews the party's resolve, and they press on. *'''Energy: +8 *'XP: -8' *'Coins: +160 - 192' *'Cards: Ti , Teddo , Groop, Rockup, Cappie, ' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Snackbeak ' *'Reward: 7500 Coins, 1 Energy Drink, 1 Trap' 16-1 Floor 76 - 80 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon VIII) '''''Introduction: Elric heaps praise upon the party while flipping through his notes. One look at his face and it's obvious how pleased he is. The party continues onward at a leisurely pace, wondering what delicious food awaits them after they complete their mission. *'Energy: -8' *'XP: +8' *'Coins: +160-192' *'Cards: Ti, Cappie, Enguin, Perla, Qui, Claf, ' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Smugbeak ' *'Reward: 8000 Coins, 1 Power Herb, 1 Trap' 17-1 Floor 81 - 85 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon IX) Introduction: A hint of annoyance can be heard in Elric's voice as he dusts himself off. Monsters must surely feel the same way about those irritating gusts... The party continues across the floor --blown clean by Smugbeak-- and ascends the staircase. *'Energy: -9' *'XP: +9' *'Coins: +180 - 216' *'Cards: Teddo, Enguin, Groop, Perla, Oggles,' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 18-1 Floor 86 - 90 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon IX) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 19-1 Floor 91 - 95 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon X) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 20-1 Floor 96 - 100 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon X) *'Energy: -11' *'XP: +11' *'Coins: +220 - 264' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: Solesca , ' Event Rewards Treasures Sets: ''' *Set A: Ison *Set B: Kreken *Set C: Pandayan *Set D: Rila *Set E: Piranee *Set F: Bezadel '''Reward Cards: *Floor 50 - Lunesca *Floor 100 - Solesca *Complete all 100 floors and all treasure sets - Winnapo Category:Events Category:Rewards